Iniquitous
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: After the death of one of their own the Mikaelson family seeks to form an alliance with the witches separated from the by the falls through the marriage of their eldest son Elijah the daughter of the most powerful magical line, Bonnie. What they do not predict is Elijah's scorned ex-lover Tatia, orchestrating a night of passion between Bonnie and Elijah's own brother Niklaus.


**Title:** Iniquitous

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Mythology

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus

**Summary: ** After the death of one of their own the Mikaelson family seeks to form an alliance with the witches separated from the by the falls through the marriage of their eldest son Elijah the daughter of the most powerful magical line, Bonnie. They predict that the union will provide them protection from the wolves that haunt the village, what they do not predict is Elijah's scorned ex-lover Tatia, orchestrating a night of passion between Bonnie and Elijah's own brother Niklaus.

**Klonnie Appreciation Week Theme:** Mythology

**Myth:** Tristan and Iseult

**Warnings:** Language, Mentions of Violence, Alternate Universe, Sexual Content, etc.

_**Author's Note: Another contribution to Klonnie Appreciation Week on tumblr. What can I say? I do love this theme. This story is basically a retelling of the myth of Tristan and Iseult. No this is nothing like the movie which was alright but kind of butchered the myth to a point so whatever. This is closer to the myth which involves a love potion. It's is completely AU, the time period is somewhere between middle ages and renaissance. Not sue I liked how this turned out either. This hasn't been edited so my apologies for any mistakes. Hope you guys like this one. Happy reading. **_

**Iniquitous**

"_It is better to be unfaithful than to be faithful without wanting to be."_

_~ Brigitte Bardot_

Bonnie Bennett's hand's shook as she sifted through her jewelry, her mind preoccupied with something other than dressing for the day. It would take them two days times, to cross the falls and journey to her home. Two days times for her to make the journey back with them. Four days altogether. Four days and she would be someone's wife. She would have a stranger's name.

It would be different were it a union of love, rather than an arrangement. She would be happy perhaps. But it wasn't as if she was being looked on with favor. No one had ever looked on her with favor, unless it was in terms of her power, and her power was the very reason behind her union.

The werewolves were stalking the village across the falls. They had killed on to many, the last victim the son of one of the village's more influential members. They had but two witches, and they were not enough to keep the wolf at bay. However, when they discovered there was a village of witches only separated from the by water, and village that held Bennett witches at that, they found hope.

The influential family whom had lost the youngest of its sons in a wolf attack, the Mikaelsons, had offered up their eldest son and a rather large sum of money and goods in exchange for an alliance with the Bennett family and their protection from the wolves.

Her father had agreed because Bonnie had no prospects. All her life she had never been approached by anyone who didn't have an agenda. At first her father had thought that fact was problematic, but in this instance it benefited him and since he stood to gain from it he agreed.

Bonnie sighed as she picked up the necklace her grandmother had given her before her death. Were Sheila alive, she would have listened to what Bonnie wanted or at the very least asked her opinion on the matter of marriage. But Bonnie was eighteen, old enough to marry and young enough not to have a say in the matter, and no her opinion as far as her parents were concerned, was unneeded.

"I could be happy if the marriage was for love I think," Bonnie addressed, her servant, as the thin brunette came to sit behind Bonnie on her feather stuffed bed and began to brush her hair, "Or at least if I knew what manner of man he was. If he was good, and kind. If he…" Bonnie faltered not knowing what else would be a good quality for a man to have. Not having much experience, she was unsure of what she would look for in a mate were she give a choice.

"What of his looks, miss?" The girl asked, as she brushed, "Would you no care about those?"

Bonnie frowned. "I would," she said, "But often it a man's looks mean nothing in the face of his character. An ugly man and be just as intolerable as an attractive one. Or vice versa."

The girl hid her laugh, with a cough as she began to braid ribbon into Bonnie's hair. "Perhaps," she conceded, "But if a man is intolerable but attractive he at least can manage to be tolerable when in the marital bed. The same cannot be said for an ugly man."

Bonnie laughed then, the situation seeming less dire. "I wonder what my mother would think of this conversation," she said.

"She would probably fire me for corrupting your delicate sensibilities, miss," was the reply she was given.

Bonnie's laughter died as another thought occurred to her. "What if…," she paused, "What if I am not pleasing to him? If he does not want me? No one has ever….wanted me for me before."

Bonnie ran her hand down her light blue linen dress, her fingers lightly tracing the stiches in the fabric as she waited for the girl to answer.

"It matters not in your case," she said, "Whether he is pleased with you or not he must marry you. Besides you can learn to please him over time."

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists. Therein lied the problem. She did not think she should have to learn to please him over time, nor did she think he would take such pains in learning to get into and stay into her good graces. She did not want to be someone's obligation, she wanted to be someone's choice. But it was clear that she would never know that feeling.

**:::**

Tatia Petrova lifted the hood of her black cloak over her had as she slipped out of Ayanna's home. The bottle that she had stolen from the shelves holding the witch's concoctions was clutched tightly in her hands.

She had been promised to Elijah before the wolf attack had killed little Henrik. However, now suddenly she was not good enough because she did not possess the gift of magic. They could have easily given the witch that they so prized over Tatia without having even laid eyes on her, to one of their other sons, Finn, Niklaus, or even Kol. But as quiet as it was kept Tatia knew that would never happen and she also knew why.

Not only was Elijah the favored son and so Mikael was hell bent on marrying him off first, the others were less suitable matches for other reasons altogether. Elijah was kind and noble, and he prized duty over all else so instead of seeing the marriage as a sacrifice, even with the love he had claimed to have for Tatia only a few days ago, he saw it as an act of honor in order to help preserve the lives of the family that he had left. The other sons might not have seen it that way, and none of them had the love of another woman present to cloud their judgment.

Finn was self-loathing in nature, and as he thought himself inadequate in most respects it was clear to his family that were he to marry, his bride would share his thoughts if for no other reason than the fact that Finn would be unable to not express them over and over again. Then there was Kol who was far too selfish, manipulative, and dangerously unconventional in his behavior to make a suitable match for anyone. But the son who would be willing with the least likely potential of being chosen was Niklaus.

Though, older than Kol and less self-loathing in nature than Finn, Niklaus was brooding and impulsive. Even those faults could be forgiven however, given the fact that in terms of his feelings of inadequacy, instead of crippling him, they often pushed him forward. He lived to please and appease his mother and her husband, even more so now that he felt partially responsible for Henrik's death due to the fact that he had been the one who had had the boy out so late on the night of the full moon. But there was one major strike against him had nothing to do with his own character and everything to do with his mother's.

For the fact of the matter was, Niklaus was not his Mikael's son and could therefore not be used to unite the Mikaelson family with the Bennett family. He was a bastard who was the byproduct of his mother's sins. It was for that reason the he tried so hard to gain love and acceptance within the family. For that reason though he hated the way Mikael treated him, he was grateful to still be allowed a place within the home. It was for that reason that he had not been chosen and it was for that reason that he would fall rather perfectly into Tatia's plans.

The vial she had stolen from Ayanna was meant to for the bride and groom to consume on their wedding night. The potion within was meant make one lose their inhibitions, it was a familiar concept. Ayanna had created it time and time again to aid in the consummation of many arranged marriages. It was particular helpful in cases where the physical attributes of one mate or the other, left something to be desired. When a marriage was arranged often, and in this case, the bride and groom were strangers and assistance was often needed. It was said that the bride was an apprehensive one and as Elijah claimed to still love Tatia even in going along with this charade of a union, the potion was prepared in advance. However, Tatia planned on it to be used in another way all together.

The next day, Elijah's new bride would be fetched. But as Elijah, Mikael, Finn, and Kol, were putting the finishing touches on the couples new home that had once been meant for Elijah and Tatia, and Esther and Rebekah would be busy preparing the brides dress and garments for the wedding night and foreseeing the preparations for the celebration that left only one person to go and fetch Elijah's new bride, Niklaus.

All that Tatia would have to do is slip the potion into some of the food or drink aboard the vessel that they would be using to fetch the girl. Niklaus and Elijah's new bride would consume it, and likely each other. No one would suspect the potion as Niklaus being a bastard made people believe he was always up to treachery, and it was no secret that he wanted what his brother had, from his high position in the community to his favor in their parent's eyes. So why would he not covet his brother's bride to be as well. Elijah and the others would be enraged. Niklaus was collateral damage but Tatia did not mind as contrary to what she would have him believe she had never been very fond of him. He and the bride to be would both be disgraced, and Tatia would once again be the favored one to be a match for Elijah and their wedding would go on as planned.

It was simple really. Niklaus was love starved and weak willed, and the girl had been described as innocent and inexperienced in the ways of love, "Pure in every sense of the word," Mikael had declared. As far as Tatia was concerned, no two targets had ever been so perfectly hung, and to get what she wanted to would happily shoot them both down.

**:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson could name about a thousand things he would rather be doing than fetching his brother's new bride, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. In a way he was the one who had brought this upon them in the first place.

While he was no responsible for the werewolves being present, he was in a way responsible for Henrik's death. It was that death that had brought the threat home for his family and his village, that death that had made it all real. It was that death that had caused his father to reach out the witches across the falls and to offer his son to the strongest of them. That death was the reason that his brother was forced to marry a woman that he did not love.

Elijah said over and over again that he was giving up Tatia willingly and that this new girl, Bonnie, was likely very lovely and kind in her own right. That perhaps he would grow to love her. And it was possible as Elijah had the capacity for it and at the very least he knew that his brother would not hold his union to the girl against her. However, Niklaus could not help but think that Elijah should not have had to make such claims in the first place or enter into a marriage that he did not want.

If anything it should have been Niklaus, and were he Mikael's son it likely would have been. Mikael had taken him out of love for his wife, and raised him as his own and the only thanks that Niklaus had given him was to take away one son and to condemn another to a loveless marriage.

The very least that Niklaus felt that he could do was bring his brother's new bride to him.

He looked up at the large ship that had been built for the occasion and frowned. It was unneeded for a journey that would take a couple of days each way, but they had wanted the Bennetts to know that their daughter would be taken care of. "We will spare no expense," Mikael had declared, "She will have everything she could ask for and much more than that."

For his part Mikael was taking things much better than Niklaus thought he would, saving most of his grief and ire to take out on Niklaus' head. He expected Mikael to do no less, but in the face of the wedding, the dark cloud that had hung over his family after the death was beginning to lift. There was a happy occasion to look forward to and Niklaus promised himself that he would do everything in his power not to ruin it.  
He watched as those accompanying him, servants mostly, boarded the ship, carrying gifts and the like for the bride as well as her family.

"Niklaus," a voice called from behind him.

He turned to see Tatia running towards him, his guilt over his role in her heartbreak kept him from meeting her gaze. "What is it?" he asked, "I must go soon."

"I am aware," she nodded, running a hand over her lavender dress and smoothing her hair. He waited as she got herself together. "Ayanna bid me to bring you this," she said holding out a green bottle, "A gift. Wine. She has been saving a few bottles for an occasion such as this. She wanted you to take one on your trip."

Niklaus nodded, taking the bottle form her hand. "Thank you," he said. He studied her for a moment, running a hand over his brown tunic and then looking away again. "I am sorry that it had to be this way," he sighed, "I…were it not for my actions Mikael might not have taken such drastic measures to ensure our protection. I never wanted you or Elijah to be heart. I am….rather fond of you myself in fact. Thank you for not making this harder on him than it already is."

Before Tatia could reply, Niklaus turned and boarded the ship that would take him across the falls and the land that his future sister in law inhabited.

Tatia watched him go, gripping the vial that had once held the potion in it, that had been emptied in to the wine bottle behind her back. "You may think you are sorry now, Niklaus," she said, "But just you wait."

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett held out her arms as he servants put her finishing touches on her dress. She was not really sure why they were going to such trouble. Her future husband had sent his brother in his place to present the gifts to her family and to take her to what would be her new home. Though, she tried not to be pessimistic she could not help but see it as a slight. She was not important enough to even be brought to her new home by the man that she would marry or so it would seem.

Still her mother insisted on making her all new dresses to wear on the voyage over and while in the village. Insisted on her looking her absolute best for even the audience of the man who would be her brother-in-law. "You do not just represent yourself anymore," her mother had told her, "Or this family. You represent yourself and your husband. You are a reflection of him in all ways. Women must wish to be in your place. Men must desire you and covet what he has."  
She went on about what duties that Bonnie would have now that she would be a wife but Bonnie had ignored her in favor of watching the ship that held her future cross the falls through her bedroom window.

Closer and closer the boat grew each day, and the closer it grew the apprehensive she became.

Today the ship had docked, and today Bonnie would began the two day journey that would end in her signing her future over to another person.

She wanted to run, but in truth she had no place to go. Most of her family was for the marriage and those against it weren't against it enough to aid Bonnie in any attempt to escape it were she to make one. Her friends rather foolishly envied her. They had spent their lives getting attention from men, but she was the first to marry, which was and had always been the ultimate goal.

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as one of the servants began to untie her hair, the other putting the finishing touches on her dress.

There was a knock on the door and Bonnie's already frazzled nerves put her even more on edge. A moment later her mother entered and she forced herself to return the smile that she had on her face.

"Niklaus has arrived," Abby said without giving Bonnie so much a greeting, "He has presented your father and me with the wedding gifts from his family. Now it is time to do your part. Remember to smile and be welcoming, but not too welcoming."

Bonnie felt the urge to scream but nodded her head instead and smiled ever so slightly causing her mother to smile in approval. Bonnie stiffened as her mother turned her blue dress, trailing on the floor as she told the servants to hurry things along.

"She seems rather desperate to be rid of me," Bonnie muttered. One of the servants heard and giggled, causing her mother to turn around and raise an eyebrow. The servant girl swallowed and Bonnie sighed. "I simply said I was desperate to meet my new brother and she was amused by it," she said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "She is amused because a lady is never desperate. Excitement is a much better word," she chastised.

Bonnie gave her a quick nod, biting her tongue as per usual. "Of course mother," she said.

She felt one of the servant girls fan out her curls and then let them go. She would be bringing the girls closest to her with her, but other than that, Bonnie would be alone in a village full of strangers only able to contact her family through letters and magical means. "She is ready, Madame," the girl said once she was finished.

Abby scanned her from head to toe, before she nodded her approval. "Yes," she said, "I see that you have done all that you can." Bonnie's mouth pinched into a thin line but she said nothing. Abby turned away from her and addressed the servants. "Be sure that the trunks are packed and ready and placed on the boat. It is docked and ready to be loaded," she told them. They nodded and scuttled away and she turned back to Bonnie. "Come along," she said, "We have kept him waiting long enough."  
Bonnie lifted the hem of her gold and maroon dress and followed her mother through their home. She wondered as she went what kind of life she would be leading. Their power afforded them many luxuries but she knew that most villages were not as well off. However, she did not need much outside of the belongings she was taking with her. Her main concern was feeling out of place with the villagers. While her only friends outside of a select view were servants, she was aware that they watched what they said around her, though she thought that might have been due to her mother's influence. Still, she didn't want the villagers treating her a certain way because they felt as if she was somehow elevated above the rest, it was bad enough that some of them might develop hero complexes due to the fact that it would be her power that would not protect them from the wolves.

Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of voices. "This may sound strange," a deep voice said, "I have never seen this much foliage. Your village is really a lovely place."

"It is the witches," Bonnie heard her father reply, "Their connection to nature. It seems that where they go life seems to follow. We have never wanted for any food or crops. Everything always grows here. Bonnie should be help in that respect as well."  
"My mother is a witch," the voice replied, "As is her closest friend. She uses her gifts in other ways. I mean to say she has strength in other areas in terms of her powers. She is best when it comes to healing and the like, and the creating of spells."

"That's interesting," her father said, "I am sure that she and Bonnie will have a lot to discuss then. I feel much better knowing that there are some of her kid among you."

As they grew closer Bonnie could see her father, but not his counterpart in the conversation. Her mother was blocking his view of their guest. Still Bonnie followed behind her quietly as Abby cleared her throat to announce their arrival.

Abby stepped forward, holding out her hand, so that their guest could kiss the back of it. "You must be Niklaus," she said, sweet, "I am Abigail Bennett, but you can call me Abby."

"A pleasure to meet you," was the response.

Bonnie looked down, smoothing her hands down her dress self-consciously as she waited for her mother to introduce her.

"May I present to you my daughter Bonnie," Abby said, stepping to the side to reveal her.

Bonnie continued to stare at the floor. She didn't want to face any sign of disappointment that she might see on his face. She could remember when her parents had attempted to match her with Tyler Lockwood. It had ended badly, though the rejection was softened when she had found out later that the rejection had mostly been due to the fact that he was in love with another when he had ran off with Caroline Forbes soon after. Still her track record with men left much to be desired, and if the brother did not approve she doubted that her future husband would.

Bonnie looked up at the sound of a quick intake of breath, that was covered up by the clearing of a throat. Her eyes met blue eyes that seemed to grow darker the more they looked at her. There was shock something close to awe, and something else that made Bonnie squirm in the gaze and she looked away again.

Her mother gave her a look and she held out her hand. The hand that took it was gentle, and the kiss that was placed on the back of it lasting much longer than was customary. "A pleasure," Niklaus said, tough his voice sounded much deeper than it had when he had addressed her father.

She met his eyes once more and she felt her heart rate pick up. She may have been inexperienced but she knew in that moment that she met with his approval.

**:::**

Tatia watched as Rebekah frantically sifted through the vials on Ayanna's shelves, while trying to hide the guilty look on her face.

She figured that they would notice that the potion for the wedding night was missing, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. She had hoped to fill the vial with wine and replace it before anyone noticed it.

She frowned as Ayanna walked over to where Rebekah was still looking. "What is it child?" Ayanna asked.

"The potion," Rebekah sighed, "The one you made for me. It's gone."

Tatia's ears perked up at this. "The potion she made for you?" she asked, "Why would you need a potion?" After all her careful planning she had grabbed the wrong bottle. But maybe, what was inside could still further her plan.

"Not that it is any of your business," Rebekah huffed, glaring at her, "But I was excited about the wedding and I had thought about the idea of marrying. However, unlike Elijah I wanted to marry for love…." She paused, surprising Tatia by giving her and almost apologetic look.

Tatia shrugged her off. They were not very fond of one another and so she saw no point of Rebekah showing any empathy toward her now. "Go on," she said.

"Well I had Ayanna make me a potion that is supposed to allow one to recognize their true soulmate," Rebekah said, "That way if he is here in the village, I can find him and not have to worry about having a loveless marriage."

Tatia rolled her eyes. So the potion was useless to her. The wedding would go on as planned and Elijah would truly be lost to her. "Having a soulmate does not mean you can avoid a loveless marriage Rebekah," Tatia murmured, "The world does not work that way. You could love someone and marry another and no one would care that you just lost your true love. Especially if the marriage was for the greater good of others." She stood, ignoring the sympathetic expressions on both Rebekah and Ayanna's faces. "Excuse me," she said, and a moment later she was gone.

**:::**

Niklaus stood in front of the door to Bonnie's quarters on the ship, the bottle of wine that Tatia had given him in his hand. He knew that it was foolish, but he wanted to see her, to speak with her outside of the company of others while he still could.

Something about her drew him in. It wasn't just her power of her beauty. It was the insecurities that she tried and failed to hide. It was the bravery she showed in leaving her home for the land of strangers. He knew her parents were motivated by the idea of marrying Bonnie off but he had discovered on their way to the ship, that Bonnie had thought of running more than once and it was only the thought of the people that she could protect that had kept her from doing so. The people of Klaus' own village, the same village where his own foolishness had gotten his brother killed.

Pushing the away the dark thoughts Klaus knocked on the door. He was close to talking himself out of what he was doing, but stopped just as the door opened on the other side. As Bonnie smiled at him, he couldn't help but return it. He had been so captivated by her beauty upon seeing her, he had found it hard to form words, but slowly he was becoming accustomed to her presence. The day was nearing its end, which meant that they would have one more day before arriving home, and he was determined to take advantage of it.

"Hello Niklaus," Bonnie said, "Is something wrong?"

Klaus shook his head quickly. "Oh no," he said, "I just noticed…you seemed to be full of nerves. I thought a drink would do you some good." He held up the bottle of wine. She looked at him in surprise but he pressed forward. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

Bonnie seemed to consider his offer and then she nodded. Slowly she stepped aside. "Come in," she said, "I think I have some goblets in my things. Mother told me to use them for my wedding night but she is not here so….well…."

It was Klaus' turn to be surprised. He had thought that she would join him up above on deck, he hadn't expected an invitation inside. It was indecent and she seemed the type to follow rules. Still he stepped inside as she motioned him in.

Bonnie noticing his surprise, thought that she should explain as she closed the door behind them. "My servants though close to me at times repeat things that they hear or see," she said, "Thy do not mean any harm I do not believe but…at times things can be taken out of context. I feel as if I can speak freely around you about this…situation. I am not sure why but I find your presence very comforting."

Klaus nodded. She gestured for him to have sit down, and hesitantly he sat down on the edge of her bed. He watched as she began to dig through her trunks. "I find your presence to be similarly comforting," he said clearing his throat.

Having the found the cups Bonnie closed her trunk and turned back to him giving him another smile. She took a seat next to him, being careful not to sit to close. "Good," she said, "I will be glad to have a friend. Someone that I can talk to. I…there are a lot of things about this situation that are unfamiliar to me. Your land and being a….wife." It felt strange to say, however, Bonnie had been telling the truth when she had said that she had found Klaus' presence to be comforting to her.

In spite of her initial reaction to him, Bonnie felt as if she knew him. She had never felt comfortable around men, entirely, but she felt that Niklaus could be trusted.

"Are you afraid?" Niklaus asked, as he poured wine into one of the goblets and handed it to her.

Bonnie nodded and then shook her head, her curls brushing against his hand as she did so. He fought the urge to touch them again, their softness tempting him as she spoke once more. "Apprehensive is a better word," she said, "I have no idea what to expect and I had no real choice in the matter. I had hoped….I had wanted to marry for love. But I have never…no one has ever….wanted me."

Klaus frowned, his confusion evident. "I find that very hard to believe," he said.

"Because I am so powerful," Bonnie nodded, "My mother said the same thing. She thought it would be easy to find me a match but we have resorted to this."

Klaus shook his head, surprised as Bonnie kicked off her shoes and folded her legs beneath. He guessed she had been truthful about being comfortable with him. "That isn't what I meant," he said, "I…you have much more in your favor. Plenty of appealing traits outside of your power. You are smart, kind, dutiful, and beautiful."

Bonnie laughed a little, until he frowned at her and she realized that he was serious. "So I suppose your brother will approve of me then?" Bonnie asked.

"I do not know him to be insane," Klaus grinned, "So I dare say that he will."

Bonnie blushed, looking away. "Well," she said, "If your brother is as kind or as handsome as I you then I dare say that I will have no trouble approving of him. Not that I have much choice in the matter."

Klaus frowned as he saw her face fall. "So you find me handsome?" Klaus asked, his tone playful, as he attempted lighten the mood.

Bonnie tried to meet his gaze, but faltered. "Yes," she said, her eyes meeting his blue gaze finally. She looked away soon after, taking a drink from her goblet.

Her eyes widened as she swallowed. She paused, as she try to dissect the wine's aftertaste. Her magic was sending off alarms and though she couldn't place all of the ingredients of what the wine had been spiked with but she could place enough of them that she was able to identify what it was. "But what would someone….," Bonnie frowned looking inside of her cup.

She looked at Klaus, about to ask him where the wine had come from and suddenly the world seemed to stop. She saw it then, what she had only seen a fraction of what she had seen on sight, the draw that she had to him suddenly had an explanation. As she looked at him it was as if she was seeing a reflection of her own soul. She wanted laugh, and then as reality came crashing down on her she wanted to cry. "You musn't drink the wine," she said, barely able to keep the tears out of her voice. It would be better if he didn't know, what he was to her, what they were to one another.

"Surely, it cannot be that bad," Klaus said, not noticing the expression on her face.

"Klaus," Bonnie cried, as he took a sip from the glass and then swallowed. She was too late.

"It does have an odd aftertaste," Klaus frowned. He turned to Bonnie and she knew the exact moment he realized what she had realized as the goblet fell from his and onto the floor. "What….what does this mean?"

"I told you not to drink it," Bonnie sighed, the tears beginning to fall, "Someone…there was a potion inside. It is meant to reveal soulmates to one another."

"So that means," Klaus started, his voice faltering as the realization hit him, "And you are to marry my brother…." He had never felt so much love for anyone, as he had the moment he looked at Bonnie after he had drunken from the wine. He knew then that he could never be with anyone else as long as he lived, and yet, she was to be his brothers wife.

"What if I don't marry him?" Bonnie setting the rest of her wine on the lid of her trunk, "What if we leave? If we run? It is not as if he will be heartbroken. We have never even met and I have heard rumors….that he loves another. Why should we all suffer? If you want protection from the wolves I can give it. We could change the arrangement. I could marry you instead. It would achieve the same end."

"No," Klaus shook his head, "It would not. I am not Mikael's son. At least not by birth. I…I never knew my true father but his love for my mother inspired him to raise me as his own."

Bonnie blinked at the revelation but brushed it off a moment later. "But that will not matter in the long run," she said, "The marriage was meant to tie me you your land so that I could protect its people. It was only by chance that your family was the most prominent in it."

"They will not see it that way," Klaus said, "All Mikael will see is that you are rejecting his true son for me a bastard. And if we run now then your parents will likely believe that I have taken you against your will."  
"Then you suggest we do nothing," Bonnie demanded, "Given what we now know? You would watch me marry another? Your brother?"

Bonnie wanted to shake him. She had been resigned to her fate before, but now that she knew that there was someone out there that she was meant for, that was perfect for her in every way, she was ready and willing to fight it.

"There is nothing we can do," Klaus stated.

"You refuse to even try," Bonnie spat, "Why have you given up? There was a reason we were given this wine. Maybe someone wanted us to have this knowledge. To do something with it. To use it to stop this wedding."

"Or maybe the bottles were mixed up," Klaus shrugged.

"Then this means nothing to you," Bonnie sobbed, "I mean nothing."

"You mean everything Bonnie," Klaus sighed, "I have envied my brother my entire life. I have wanted nothing more than to have his charm, his favor in my parent's eyes, the love that everyone has so freely given him. But I have never wanted anything he has as much as I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. And now I know, because you were meant for me, and even now I cannot bring myself to take you from him."

"I do not belong to him," Bonnie said, wiping at her eyes, "I am not his wife, not yet. But I am your true love. The very match to your soul. If anyone has claim to me then it is you and only you, Niklaus."

Klaus felt himself begin to shake. He had always wanted this, someone to love him, someone that was his and his alone. He had spent his life dreaming of someone who would never leave him; that no one could take away. But as much as he wanted it, a part of him could not even handle the thought of the disappointment that it would cause his family. "You are being emotional Bonnie," he said, "We don't even know one another."

"You're an idiot and a coward," Bonnie said, her tone resigned, "But I would follow you anywhere, and I would do anything that you ask. If you wish me to marry your brother then ask it, but if you do, remember that it was your doing."

His hands clenched into fists, a war raging inside of him. He had already taken Henrik away, all they had left was their good name, all that they had left was the fact that they were saving the town with Bonnie's presence. If he took her away, he would leave his family with nothing. He couldn't take it all away for a moment, a flash of revelation that never would have been had were he not foolish enough to ask his brother's betrothed to have a drink with him. He ran a hand through his hair, and then turn to her, blue eyes meeting green. "I wish for you to marry my brother," he said.

"Then that is what you choose," Bonnie stated, looking so lost and defeated, he wanted to kill himself for bringing her so much pain, "I have found the person I am meant for and even you will not have me."

He knew that she was right, that in the grand scheme of things he is a coward, and in the grand scheme of things as long as their village is protected it does not matter who she marries. But Mikael's name was at stake, and Bonnie rejecting his son for a bastard would never go over well. Besides that there was the matter of Elijah, his brother was so willing to give up everything to make things right with ever one. But this way they would have safety and Elijah could have Tatia. But Mikael would not agree. Mikael would never agree with anything that would bring Niklaus happiness.

They could run, but if they did they would likely be leaving the village in harms a way and the witches would likely rage war thinking the worst, that Bonnie had been taken against her will. There was no winning in this situation.

Niklaus stood from the bed shaking his head. "We cannot do anything except what we must," he said, his voice broken.

She grabbed is arm by the wrist to stop his movements. "There is still a day left in our journey," she said, her voice much stronger than the pleading she had been doing just moments before. He turned and looked at her face and solve resolve there. "If you feel as if we should continue with our duty then that is what I will do," Bonnie said, "On one condition."

She was stronger than him, if he had her strength they would be running, they would be fighting to be together. But he didn't and so she had used her strength to accept their fate. "I am listening," he said, retaking his seat on the edge of the bed.

"On this ship," she whispered, "On these waters….I am yours and you are mine. When the boat reaches the shore I will marry your brother and I will look upon you as if you family." She faltered, tears stinging her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall. "But for now," she continued after a moment, "Let us be together as man and wife for one day. When the boat reaches shore we can let the rest of the world in."

It was not a good idea. If he had her once he would want her again and again. He wanted her even without having her. But there was so much hope in her eyes, and he as he and everyone else knew he was weak. Perhaps that was why his eyes fell to her lips. Niklaus leans forward brushing Bonnie's lips with his own even as his mind tells him that the pain will be that much maddening when this is over. He would have to see her and know the taste of her lips, the feel of her touch, and the scent of her skin. It would kill him, but as she kisses him back none of that matters

Hesitating, Klaus pulled back the moment seemingly broken. "Niklaus," Bonnie said, her tone once again pleading.

He didn't reply, his eyes never leaving her, as his hands ball into fists in his lap. Slowly, Bonnie leaned forward pressing her lips gently to his. Klaus went still, so still in fact that for a moment Bonnie feared rejection. She considered pulling back just as his arms wrapped around her, his hand fisting in the material of her dress. He kissed her like a man on the verge crumbling, his pain and frustration finding a home upon her lips. Sinking into him Bonnie gripped him just as tightly, as if afraid that he were to vanish if she let him go.

As he pulled back, Bonnie studied him and found his whole demeanor had changed. The pain had left his face and his eyes had darkened to a midnight blue. She had wanted to be his and she knew as he leaned down to claim her mouth again that he would make it so.

Bonnie submitted to him willingly as his tongue invaded her mouth. Again and again he kissed her, their lips only parting long enough to breathe. She wished in the back of her mind that he would be the only man that would ever kiss her but she knew that it didn't matter who else she kissed, not really. No man would ever make her feel the way that Klaus made her feel.

Bonnie closed her eyes as Klaus' hands moved down her body and he began to tug her dress upward. She forgot where they were. She forgot everything that was at stake. She forgot that when they reached their destination she would be another man's wife. She forgot everything outside of Klaus, the warmth of his mouth and the weight of his body on top of her.

Klaus knew how things would be between them when the boat docked. He would shut himself down. He would be cool and distant. He would suffer in silence as he watched Bonnie feign happiness at the sight of his brother and he was haunted by images of her and Elijah together.

But even knowing how it would end, did not stop Klaus from having the slightest bit of satisfaction at the fact that even while married to someone else she would still be his. She would never belong to anyone else. He would take her and he no longer cared about the consequences. He was tired of it all. Tired of trying to prove his worth when no one would ever find him worthy. In another world he and Bonnie would have been able to be together, and so that was the world that Klaus would inhabit on that night.

Klaus pulled away from Bonnie, looking down at her. His eyes held her as he slowly began to tug her dress upward. She bit down on her bottom lip, lifting her hips to assist him. Once he had the dress pulled over her head, he reached to remove her undergarments but stop when he noted that she was shaking. "Bonnie?" He whispered, in question.

"Nerves," she answered, shaking her head slightly.

Klaus smiled and lifted himself up so that he was on his knees, his legs on either side of her. "How about I go first," he offered.

Before Bonnie could answer he was pulling his tunic of his head, followed by his under shirt. Bonnie watched him her eyes wide as his bare chest was revealed to her. He stood from the bed removing the rest of his clothes, grinning has she looked away before he could remove his pants.

She was still looking away from him when he rejoined her on the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "We can stop if you wish," he said, touching her shoulder.

Bonnie turned to him them, opening her eyes and shaking her head, though a blush still tinted her cheeks. She sat up slowly and then climbed off the bed, walking slowly to stand in front of where he sat. "I want to choose who I am with before that choice is taken from me," she whispered.

Before Klaus could respond she began removing the remainder of her clothes. Once she stood before him, naked and vulnerable, he reached out and took her face in his hands. "I have never know anyone more beautiful than you," he said, his voice seriously.

For a moment Bonnie looked as if she might cry once before, but instead she closed her as titled her head an invitation for him to kiss her and so he did.

Klaus guided lifted her into his lap, then switched their positions, guiding her slowly back onto the bed. His hands moved over her body in an effort to memorize, as he knew that this would be the first and last time that he ever touch her. And she responded to him, her breath hitching at the slightest brush of his figures, her hips squirming from the smallest pressure of his hand.

Bonnie tried to keep herself still, but it was hopeless. She could feel his hands everywhere. Touching her breasts. Stroking her thighs. His fingers coming up to play with her hardened nipples. As embarrassed as her body's response was making her, she couldn't help herself. A wordless cry of need escaped from her lips, as she felt his lips begin to follow the path of his hands. Kisses dotted across her exposed flesh. She had never felt so vulnerable and so alive all at once.

The kisses became open mouthed, his tongue coming out to taste the salt of her skin. All thoughts, had blurred, her mind was blank. The only sounds leaving her were deep breaths, long sighs, moans that she tried in vain to stifle and the occasional whisper of his name. It's indecent she knows, but that only sparks her desire. She no longer cared about what could happen if they were discovered. She wanted the world to find out, wanted the wedding to be canceled, wanted grab Klaus' hand and run and never look back. But she would settle for this, settle for his hands parting her thighs and his mouth on her neck.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her. His hands moved restlessly over her back, sliding down to her hips pulling her flush against the evidence of his desire. Sighing she moved her hands up the strong muscles of his back, he body arching upward in an effort to get closer. Bonnie moaned softly as he cupped both of her breasts in his palms, kneading her soft flesh and gently pinching at her nipples.

"One day we will run the way that you wanted," he promised his voice rough with passion. He knew it was a lie, but he wanted to give her this.

"Where will we go?" Bonnie whispered, her breath catching slightly as one of his hands moved to trail down her stomach.

"Everywhere," he answered, and he slipped a finger inside of her, her fingers gripping harder at his back.

"What will we do?" Bonnie breathed, hips moving upward and his finger began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Whatever we wish," he told her, as a second finger join the first.

Bonnie closed her eyes, her hips moving in tandem with the rhythm that formed with his fingers. "What will we want for?"

The pleasure begins to build inside of her, her hips jerking upward, the rhythm she once had lost.

"Nothing," he murmurs against her throat even though he is sure that the meaning of his words are now lost to her as a third finger slips into her body.

"I love you," she gasps, "I will never love another. Only you."

Klaus wanted to believe her as he removes his fingers from her body and positions himself at her entrance. He wanted to believe that his brothers kindness, nobility, and charm would have no effect on her. They are soulmates after all. They are one, that is no small thing. But he could not marry her. Could not have her in all of the ways that he wanted.

"I love you," Klaus whispered, "I will never love another. Only you." His thoughts dissipating to allow only room for her as he parted her legs wider to accompany him.

Bonnie shut her eyes tight as he felt him push past her opening slowly plunging inside her. At first there is pain, hot and sharp, cause her nails to dig into his skin. He pauses, kisses her forehead and at her nod, he continues. Bonnie shuts her eyes tighter against the discomfort and until he is fully seated inside of her filling her completely. He stills, eyeing her carefully and experimentally Bonnie moves her hips. Taking it as a signal Klaus pulls out and pushing back in his eyes watching her, his movements slow.

It isn't until her face melts in pleasure as her hips raise to meet him that his pace begins to quicken. Klaus gripped her hips guiding them as she wrapped a leg around his waist. Kissing her his tongue slid into her mouth as his hips began a steady tempo that has her gasping for air, longing for release.

Klaus could feel her inner muscles gripping his flesh. He let out a shaky breath, as he moved in and out of her, relishing the feel of her wrapped around his body. He didn't want it to end, not yet. Not when he knew that this would be their one and only night together. Still he couldn't help but comply as she begged him for more, rising to his knees, his face a mask of desire as he began slamming his hips against her. He held her thighs apart he driving harder into her bringing them both closer to the edge.

Bonnie's nails dug into his shoulders raking his flesh as she writhed beneath him. When her release came, she couldn't scream, only gasp, her powers coming to the surface. The wind outside screamed for her as the skies began to darken and the ship began to rock. Thunder rumbled as her body shuddered and thunder crashed as lights danced behind her eyes. She could hear attempted to control her magic but the flesh driving in between her thighs commanded her attention. She felt herself tightening around his erection. She could no longer take it as the sharp painful release tore through her once more this time unstopping.

Klaus pushed himself toward his own release as he felt her body spasm around his heated flesh. She was in a daze, the power that ran through her and the pleasure still coursing through her body threatening to overtake her. Finally with one last push into the heated depths of her flesh he felt his own release rip through him.

Klaus let out a rough breath before he collapsed on top of her. Bonnie laid limp beneath him, her breathing shuddering in and out of her now unconscious body.

Pulling out of her, he rolled over to his side, his arms wrapping around Bonnie's sleeping form. Klaus closed his eyes feeling weary suddenly. He knew that when they awoke everything that had happened that night would come back to haunt them sobering their temporary bliss. But now he decided not to think as the sky outside finally cleared and sleep came to him.

**:::**

The Mikaelsons stood ashore as they waited for the boat to dock. The time had come for them to welcome Elijah's new bride. Kol and Finn were the least enthusiastic of the group, but the excitement in the air was palpable. Elijah was certain that it had more to do with there being a new comer and the wolf problem being solved than excitement over the wedding.

He could feel Tatia's eyes on him but Elijah kept his gaze forward. It was for the best. They would have the let go and move on. He didn't want to force his future wife to deal with the ghost of his past. He had promised to devote himself to making her happy and that was what he would do.

Finally the boat docked and the servants were the first to set foot off the vessel. It was odd, but Elijah shook off the thought as he waited for an sight of his brother or his new bride.

On the inside of the ship Bonnie was gripping Klaus' hand tightly, not wanting to let go. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked him, on last time.

Stiffly, Klaus nodded and Bonnie let go of his hand.

As Bonnie walked out of the boat her beauty alone as she walked toward him was enough to cause Elijah fall a little bit in love with her one sight, and the apprehension in her small frame made him want to take care of her. His who demeanor softened and everyone around him noticed.

He stepped forward, introducing himself and giving her a bow.

Bonnie stopped before Elijah, bowing, and fighting the urge to cry. He was handsome and he was smiling at her in a way that might have made her melt were it not for the fact that her heart was breaking and she could almost feel Klaus' pain as easily as she could her own.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. She would do her duty, she had already made her choice, as had Klaus. They were on land and it was time to let the real world in.

Elijah held out his hand to her. Just as she was about to take it, Klaus' footsteps could be heard as made his way from the boat. Bonnie hesitated.

She turned to face Klaus, and he gave her a stiff nod, his blonde hair falling into his eyes in a way that made her want to leave Elijah's side so that she could go brush it back. Shaking the thought away she turned back to Elijah and forced herself to smile.

"I have been waiting so long for this day," she said, the words her mother had her rehearsed since the arrangement was finalized, "And finally we meet."

Elijah returned her smile. "Yes," he nodded, "Finally we meet and I must say that I couldn't have hoped for a better match."

Bonnie took one last look at Klaus before stepping forward and taking Elijah's hand.

**:::**

The wedding came and went and with Bonnie using the potion that lowered inhibitions on the night of the wedding to consummate the marriage. Even then it was a struggle to allow herself to be touched by someone other than Klaus, no matter how well Elijah treated her.

And he did treat her well. So well in fact that Bonnie felt guilty for not being pleased with him. It had been nearly a month since the wedding and Bonnie was convinced that were the circumstances different that Elijah could have made her very happy.

Her guilt weighed even heavier on her when as she walked into the caves on the outskirts of the village. She had asked Niklaus to meet her there.

The family loved her. She had become great friends with Rebekah. Esther had become her mentor. Kol had calmed some after being on the receiving end of her friendship and Finn was beginning to think more of himself under her praise. Elijah seemed to grow more and fonder of her each day. It was a natural fit it seemed, and yet Bonnie was still unhappy.

Even as the others were happy with her presence she was forced to watch the war go on inside of Klaus. He was happy that she was with them but at the same time, every time he saw her with Elijah there was a look of such misery on his face, Bonnie couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

She knew that she was doing what he asked, and she shouldn't have felt sorry for her role in his pain, but she blamed herself as well. She could've fought harder, could've refused the marriage. Instead she had agreed and now she was contributing to her and Klaus' misery and even more terrible she was about to ask him to do something that would likely only lead to more pain for others.

But she couldn't help herself. She needed him. She couldn't stay away.

"Hello Bonnie," she heard his voice behind her.

She turned, to face him, fighting the urge to run into his arms. "Hello," she said, "Thank you for coming."

Klaus stepped further into the cave, until he was standing in front of her. "What is it that you wish to say?"

"Must you address me as if I am a stranger to you," Bonnie sighed.

Klaus took a step back, leaning against the walls of the cave, his arms crossing over his chest. "You are no stranger," he said, "You are my sister."

Bonnie looked stricken a moment before she turned to leave. "I don't know why I even bothered," she said.

Klaus caught her by the wrist, swinging her to face him. "I am sorry," he said, "I didn't mean that. It's just easier to….hate you that to feel something, anything other than that for you. It hurts."

"Do you hate me?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

Klaus laughed without humor. "I keep telling myself that I do but I find that I am an extremely bad listener," he said.

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I tell myself that I am happy," she said, "I haven't been listening either." She had tried distracting herself with learning the spell that would keep the wolves at bay when she could only find guilt rather that solace in the relationships she was forming with her new family, but that hadn't worked either. "We should have told the truth," Bonnie frowned, "And now we have made a mess of things."

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Klaus asked.

"To ask you to make a bigger mess of things," Bonnie stated, "I know that its selfish, and wrong, and it will hurt a lot of people if anyone finds out but I….I cannot stay away from you. Be with me…here. No one has to know. A few stolen moments is better than nothing…and I cannot live with nothing."  
She expected him to fight her. To argue or hesitate. However, the only thing Klaus did was nod. In truth he was tired of making excuses not to be with her, tired of being away from her. "Okay," he agreed, "Whatever happens we'll deal with the consequences."

**:::**

Tatia had been watching them for weeks. She had picked up on hints of something when Bonnie had first arrived and the more she watched the more that was revealed to her.

It had not taken her long to catch Klaus and Bonnie in the act. She might have let it go were it not for the fact that she had gone to Elijah for a similar arrangement and he had refused her. He had been adamant about remaining faithful to Bonnie, and worse than that he had convinced himself that he might one day actually be able to love her.

He thought the girl so pure and pristine and Tatia was determined to ruin the image of her in Elijah's head. That was why, she was leading him to the cave where Klaus and Bonnie so liked to meet.

"I have no idea why you persist in these lies," Elijah said, as he followed her through the clearing leading to the cave, "Even if I believed that either of capable to act with so little regard for my feelings. Klaus and Bonnie dislike one another."

"I am sure that is what they would have you believe," Tatia scoffed. As they came to the entrance of the cave she pointed it out. "There," she said, "That is where they meet each night."

Elijah sighed. He had known she wouldn't take his marriage well but he had no idea she would go to the lengths to spread such lies. "I will go inside but only to prove you wrong," he said.

Elijah stepped inside the cave and was taken aback what he saw. His brother had his wife against the wall of the cave, his hands beneath her dress, her legs locked around his waist. They were kissing as if they would never come up for air, and Elijah thought of all the times that he touched Bonnie. Of her hesitance. He had thought it was because of her inexperience, but it was clear to him now that he was wrong.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah shouted.

The pair jumped and unwrapped themselves from around each other, matching looks of horror on their faces. Klaus helped Bonnie adjust her clothes, before adjusting his own. He looked up at Elijah and then down at Bonnie before he spoke. "Brother," Klaus said, hesitating when Elijah winced, "I can explain."

"You're a bastard and the son of an adulterer," Tatia said, "What other explanation does he need? It's very clear where the behavior comes from."

Klaus turned on her then, his anger having gotten the better of him as of late, particularly when he wasn't around Bonnie. "You will not speak of my mother that way," he said.

Tatia matched his glare. "Why not?" she asked, "It's the truth. Your mother favored her over me and I always thought that it was because of the girl's powers, but it's clear that being witches isn't the only thing they have in common. They are both selfish, faithless, who-"

Before Tatia could finish the sentence, Klaus had grabbed her by the throat and thrown her up against the caves walls. She hit her head with a loud crack before falling to the ground. Blood streamed from the wound as Bonnie screamed and Elijah gasped.

Elijah knelt down on the ground immediately. His eyes looked up to Bonnie. "Do something," he demanded, "Fix her. Heal her."

Bonnie knelt down beside him hesitantly, her hands reaching out to feel Tatia's neck in search of a pulse. She found none. "She's dead," she whispered.

As the words left Bonnie's lips, Klaus began to transform into a black wolf.

**:::**

It had been week since Klaus had vanished. Bonnie was at her wits in. Her suffering was done silently, while the others worried for Niklaus in the open. Only she and Elijah knew the truth about his disappearance, the mystery of Klaus' father's identity finally being solved, or Tatia's death.

Bonnie couldn't help but find it ironic that Esther had married her off to her son to protect their village from wolves that she had no problem being among long enough to conceive a child with one of them. Still she couldn't fault Klaus for what he was, she loved him even knowing what had laid dormant inside of him all this time.

Elijah had told everyone that Tatia had run off, as she had been unable to handle watching Elijah live happily with another woman. The thought was laughable, even more so with her death and Niklaus' transformation and subsequent disappearance over their heads.

Where Elijah had gone out of his way to be welcoming and kind to her before, he was no cold and distant. Bonnie could not say that she blamed him. He had offered her nothing but kindness and affection and she had repaid him with betrayal and now because of her his brother was missing, and the woman he had once loved was dead.

None of the family was taking the loss well, after Henrik, they had thought their grief would be over. Even Mikael mourned in Klaus' absence. "I don't understand," Mikael had said, "He was doing so well. I was so proud." That pride and the family, was the reason the Bonnie suspected Elijah was keeping the truth a secret.

Bonnie sat in the bedroom she had shared with Elijah, folding up the last of her dresses. She had promised him the once she finished the spell that would keep the wolves away from the village that she would leave. She wasn't sure where she would go, however, she knew that going home was no longer an option given the disgrace it would bring upon her family. Though, she didn't think that even if it were an option that she would want to return.

She put the last of her things in her trunk and looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. Elijah stood in the doorway, his face blank. "Have you finished?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Then let us be on our way," he said.

Nodding once more. Bonnie put on her cloak, putting the hood over her head as Elijah lifted her trunk.

They were silent as she followed him out of the house and into the night. It was best she left at night, he had said, as not to cause questions. "The less people that see you go," he had told her the day before, "The longer it will take to discover you have left."

They were searching for Niklaus, so it stood to reason that they would look for her as well, so it would be best if she got a head start.

Elijah loaded the carriage, and helped her into the seat. Sitting down next to her he drove them out into the night.

"I never meant for this to happen," Bonnie said, into the silence, "I wanted to tell you the truth before the wedding. For what it is worth I am sorry and I did…I do care a great deal for you."

She received no reply, nor did she expect one. The drove in continued silence for so long that Bonnie had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly they came to a stop. Bonnie looked around and noted that they were just outside of the village. She wondered where he expected her to go from here. "Why have we stopped?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah turned to her and offered her a genuine smile. "I harbor you no ill will," he said, "And I too truly did….do care a great deal for you Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up at him in confusion as he kissed her on the forehead and then climbed from the carriage. She watched as he disappeared behind some trees and then came out with yet another trunk, loading it onto the back of the carriage. "Elijah…what?" Bonnie asked, not sure exactly what she expected in explanation.

"I only ask that you make him happy," he said, "I have always wanted that for him." Before Bonnie could respond, he once again disappeared behind the cover of the trees and a moment later she heard the sound of a horse running back in the direction of the village.

Bonnie looked around her, Elijah's words feeling her with hope. She was only slightly surprised when Klaus suddenly appeared in the seat that Elijah had vacated. She immediately wrapped her arms around, clinging to him, her worry for him while he was missing coming to surface. "Where have you been?" Bonnie demanded, "I was so scared."

"I am sorry," Klaus whispered, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I wasn't far. Elijah and Rebekah knew where I was. They helped me through the transformation. I didn't want to be around you during….it was too dangerous. I explained everything to him. He understands now even though he still doesn't like how we handled the situation. I am his brother and we love each other. I told him to tell you that I was alive and well but…I think he wanted to punish you just a little."

Bonnie smiled sardonically shaking her head. "Of course," she laughed, "What is this? What's going on?" She pulled back and studied, glad to see that he didn't look too worse for wear.

"I promised you that we would run away," Klaus smirked.

Bonnie laughed. Feeling suddenly lighter and completely free. "Where will we go?" She smiled.

"Everywhere," Klaus answered.

Bonnie reached up and touched the side of his face. She had missed him more than anything, and a part of her had thought that he…..no she wouldn't go there. "What we will do?" She asked.

"Whatever we wish," Klaus responded.

"And what will we want for?" Bonnie asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't think about what they would tell the others about her disappearance or Klaus'. She didn't think about what would happen if anyone decided to come after them. She didn't care, they were together, and that was what mattered.

"Nothing," Klaus said. As he leaned down to kiss her, she believed him.

_**End Notes: I kind of had to rush the ending due to length and the fact that I really wanted to post. So the retelling was kind of vague and it ended much happier but I hope you liked it anyway. I am planning on doing a couple of fairy tales stories and possibly one for the historic theme but the posts might bleed into next week because I have to work tomorrow. Lol. Anyway, tell me what you thought. **_


End file.
